


Perfect for You

by HerciltonLaffayens



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, first fic, i am embarrassing, i swear i don't try to be like this, more characters than i can count, musical theatre, probs really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerciltonLaffayens/pseuds/HerciltonLaffayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musical theatre au I asked for and nobody wanted. Title from Perfect for You from Next to Normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Mourns the Wicked

“I wonder what show were doing this year Pewds!” Jack said as I walked with a bounce in my step to the theatre. Felix, who wasn’t auditioning for the show, but doing tech replied with a chuckle. “I’m sure it will be great Jackaboy.” They walked into the theatre ten minutes early so Jack decided to practice my audition song. “Which song should I sing for the audition? All that’s known or Two Strangers?” Jack held two pieces my hands. “I say sing All Thats Known. You always kill on Two Strangers so I want to hear something new.” Jack nodded as people started to drift in. Jack gave one last performance of You’ll Be Back when the teacher walked in. “That’s enough Jack.” Mr. Green chuckled. Jack took my seat between Felix and Matthew Patrick. 

“So, I bet everyone here is wondering what this year’s show is going to be.” Cheers erupted around the classroom. “Well, this years show is…” “Sorry I’m late Green.” Mark Fishbach and his friends Bob and Wade walk in. “Everyone welcome Mr. Fishbach to our class this year. As I was saying this years show is Wicked! The auditions will be tomorrow, dress nice, and Felix and Jack need to speak with me after. Dismissed!” Jack and Felix walked to the front. “What do you need Sir” Felix asked. “Well, I want you to audition Kjellberg.” Felix choked. “Sir I-“ “No buts, I’m planning on making you guys Elphaba and Glinda.” Now Jack choked. “Elphaba is my dream role! Are you serious?” “You guys better kill your auditions. Dismissed.” Jack skipped out while Felix dragged out. “Felix lets work on your audition song.” Jack dragged Felix to my Fiat 500 Abarth and drove off to my house.

Jack was pretty well off. My house was giant. “Mom! Is anyone in the music room?” Jack yelled. “No hon. I’ll bring you some snacks later, okay?” Jack continued to drag Felix the music room. Felix was in awe of the size of the room that had three guitars, a grand piano, assortments of orchestral instruments, and a stage with microphones. “So about audition songs. I was thinking something like I Believe, its funny, showcases your personality, capiche?” “Yeah. Lemme try.” Felix hopped on the stage. “Hello. My name is Felix Kjellberg and I will be singing I Believe from the Book of Mormon.” Felix sang his heart out, throwing funny movements out every once in a while. “Fel, that was amazing! You’ll kill it!” Jack hugged him. “Okay, why don’t we have snacks.” Jack dragged Felix to the kitchen.


	2. All That's Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a surprise at school, Title from All That's Known from Spring Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!

I got to school early the next day. I was going to practice me audition song in the music room. When he got close he heard the beginning to Perfect for You from Next to Normal so I decided I was going to sing, from outside of the room, with the mysterious voice I was about hear. His voice was so deep and smooth I almost forgot to come in.

( **Mark** _Jack_ ~~Both~~ )

**Our planet is poison, the oceans the air Around and beneath and above you**

_Um Henry that's true and I totally care_

**I'm trying to tell you I love you**

_What?_

**The world is at war Filled with death and disease We dance on the edge of destruction The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees**

_And this is one f**ked up seduction_

**This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair But one thing is working if you're standing there. Perfect for you, I could be perfect for you I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner, it's true But I might be perfect, I'll make myself perfect, Perfect for you. You square all the corners, I straighten the curves.**

_You've got some nerve Henry, And I'm just all nerves._

**But even if everything else turns to dirt**

~~We'll be the one thing in this world that wont hurt.~~

**I can't fix what's f**ked up But one thing I know I can do I can be perfect for you**

_I can be perfect for you._

~~Perfect for you.~~

I ran away because I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I told myself that I’d find that voice at auditions and I wouldn’t stop trying to find it. When auditions rolled around me, along with Felix, took our place at the back of the line. I gave my music to the pianist and sat down. I knew this was going to take awhile, so I took out my iPod and decided to listen to Next to Normal. Thirty minutes later I heard a deep voice speaking. I immediately recognized it. I was taken out of my trance by Mr. Green yelling for me. “Sean McLoughlin! What took so long!” “Sorry Mr. Green, I got distracted by homework.” I blushed when I looked at the stage and saw Mark Fishbach. “W-what do you need sir?” “I need you to sing the Natalie part to Perfect for You. He sang it wonderfully the first time, but I just wanted to see something. Act and sing both of you!” I sat on the stage with my knees to my chest while he sat crisscross. By the end, we were standing on our knees, with his hand under my chin. Realizing where we were, we both hardcore blushed and scooted away from each other. “Mark and Jack you are dismissed. Before you say it you do not need to sing your other song Jack. Bye.” Jack stood there speechless as Mr. Green walked away. “Do you still want to sing your audition song?” I looked over at Mark. “I’d like to listen to you sing a solo.” I nodded as he went to sit in the house. “Hello. My name is Sean McLoughlin and I will be singing All That’s Known from Spring Awakening.” I sat down at the piano and started to play. I sung through the song, including some of the German. “That was amazing Jack! Were you going to do anything after this?” “No, I wasn’t. What do you need Mark?” “Why don’t we sing some duets? Green thinks we sound pretty good.” I blushed. “Uh yeah. Sure. What’s your request?” Mark and I sang many duets until about eight. “Shoot! I gotta go Mark.” They had just finished I am the One reprise from Next to Normal. “Okay Jack. Can I see your phone?” I yawned and my eyes started to drift closed. “Yeah. ‘Ere.” I handed my phone to him. “Jack, you can’t drive like this. I’ll call your mother and take you to my house.” “Okay. Night Markimoo.” I felt him pick me up and relief and safety washed over me.


	3. I Got a Chip on my Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLoughlin wakes up in La Casa de Fishbasch. Title from Chip on my Shoulder from Legally Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I was so sleep deprived that I did the wrong chapter. Please actually enjoy this one. I'll give all of you cookies as an apology

I woke up the next morning in some random bed next to Mark Fishbach. I started to freak out when I felt an arm tighten around me. I took some deep breaths and escaped Marks arm and looked at the time. 5:03. I went down the stairs to see if i could find anything to do down there. I walked into the kitchen to when a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. “So you’re the boy my son brought home.” I jumped and turned to see Mrs. Fishbach. “I’m sorry to startle you dear. I didn’t get a good look at you last night. You were buried in my boy’s chest like your life depended on it.” I blushed. “I didn’t mean to disturb your lovely home.” I played with the hem of my shirt that I just realized was not mine. “No, no. You did not disturb us. Mark was talking about you and its the happiest I’ve seen him in awhile.” She had a soft smile on her face. “Here, I made some coffee. Black, I presume?” I nodded and was handed a coffee cup. Mrs. Fishbach and I were chatting when a heard a yawn from the kitchen entrance. I looked over to see a shirtless Mark. I turned back around and hid my blush in taking a sip of my coffee. “Morning Honey. Sleep well?” Mrs. Fishbach gave me a knowing look. “One of my best ever.” Mark’s husky morning voice was not helping my blush. “Why don’t you let Sean borrow some clothes for today?” Mark nodded and stretched, making his muscles ripple some more. I’m pretty sure I was swooning. “C’mere Jack. I’ll fetch you some stuff.” I nodded and finished off my coffee, and climbed the steps back to his bedroom. I saw he had pulled out a sleeveless Panic! shirt, a black beanie, and some ripped black skinny jeans. “These are the smallest things I own.” I chuckled under my breath. “Go through an emo phase, jock?” Mark rolled his eyes and threw me the clothes. “The bathroom is down the hall. I’ll meet you downstairs and we’ll get going.” I nodded and turned to get changed.

“Ready Jackaboy?” I walked down the stairs to see Mark with a white shirt, blue jeans, and his blue lettermans jacket that said Captain Fishbach across the back. “Course. We find out our roles today!” As we walked out of the ouse I shivered. “You cold Jack?” “I’ll be fine.” I shivered some more. “Take this.” He put his jacket around my shoulders. I instantly felt warmer and safer. “Thanks.” I was about to hop in the drivers seat when he stole the keys and hopped in. I chuckled and hopped into the passenger seat as he started driving to school.”What made you want to do theatre Mark?” I asked shyly. “Well at first I needed the art credit, but then I thought it might be fun.” Mark glanced over at my with a soft smile and I instantly knew where he got it from. “Well, we’re here. You get out, and I’ll go park your car so you don’t have to walk as far.” I nodded and mumbled thanks. I was walking through the hallway when people started to look at me. I shrugged more into Mark’s jacket and-I started blushing and walked to my locker faster. “Sean, why do you have Mark’s letterman jacket?” Felix looked at me with a mix of emotions. “Uh well, I kinda stayed over at his house and I was cold this morning, so he gave me this and I forgot to give it back to him.” I looked down and played with the hem of the very big jacket. “Everyone is going to think you are dating now.” I just nodded and sighed. “You’ll be fine Jacky. Let’s just get through the day.” Felix and I walked to Algebra 2 together and I prayed that drama would come sooner.

I walked, by myself, to the theatre twenty minutes early. I needed to be in the place I felt most comfortable alone for a little while. I found a karaoke version of my favorite song Subdivisions by Rush. I threw off Mark’s jacket and grabbed a microphone and stand. I was pouring all my feelings into this song. I even picked up a guitar and pounded out the big solo. When I was done, I stood in awe of my performance. My breathing was so heavy I barely heard the clapping. I looked around and saw Mark picking up his jacket and smirking at me. “If you didn’t like the jacket you could’ve just given it back to me. You’d be cute in a rock band. The green hair, muscle shirt, ripped skinny jeans, all you need is some piercings.” I thought about my outfit and blushed. Mark draped his jacket around my shoulders nd pulled me in by the lapels. “Of course I like you in my letterman jacket too.” I got an angry look on my face. “You planned that didn’t you?” He chuckled and I melted again. “You’re adorable when you’re mad.” He kissed my forehead and I stood there my my mouth open. “Class is starting soon. I suggest you get on over to Green’s classroom with me.” I ran over to him and he draped an arm over my shoulders as we walked to class.


	4. God I Hope I Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i never update ever so this is a blessing *insert laughing emoji* but i will try to update more

Mark had taken his arm off me when we walked into Mr. Green’s classroom. I sat in between Mat and Felix and instantly got included in a conversation about if Mario was mental. Mr. Green cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him. “I’ve decided to, as you kids call it, gender swap some of the roles. Dr. Dillamond will be played by Daniel Avidan.” People applauded and Danny bowed and chuckles ensued. “Nessarose will be played by Matthew Patrick.” Mat let out a yes and I hugged him. “Madame Morrible will be played by Mari Takahashi.” The gamer group all gave her high fives. “Boq will be played by Stephanie Cordato.” Mat high fives his girlfriend. “The Wizard will be played by Joshua Ovenshire.” More whoops came from the gamers. “Now, the big three main roles. Fieyro will be played by Mark Fishbach.” I turned and smiled at him. I saw dust of pink on his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips. “Glinda will be Felix Kjellberg.” I squealed and hugged Felix. He gave a hearty laugh hugged me back. In the corner of my eye I saw Mark with a strange look on his face. I just brushed it off. “Drumroll please.” Everyone started banging on their tables. “Elphaba is Sean McLoughlin!” Everyone applauded and I shrugged more into Mark’s jacket and blushed. “Rehearsals start after school. Dismissed!” I shot everyone a congrats as I was leaving. Since I had a free period, I decided to to go the theatre. As I was walking in a seemingly empty hallway someone hugged me from behind. I was about to scream when I heard a familiar deep giggle. “Mark!” I yelled and turned around to smack his chest. He continued to hold me around my waist. “Congrats babe.” I blushed a dark red. “Uh thanks Marky. You better get to class.” I looked to the side at the clock. “Ok Jacky. I’ll see you later.” He left a kiss on my temple and walked away. I think I floated all the way to the theatre.

I was playing the ukulele while singing The Judge by Twenty One Pilots. While I was playing I started thinking. How did I get myself into this mess with Mark. He was the popular football player. I was a musical theatre kid. Most people didn’t want the thing I love most exist. As I realized I was just playing random chords on the uk, I saw the couch in the tech area. A little nap can’t hurt. I snuggled in the couch fell asleep instantly.

“Man, Jackaboy took our make out spot Big Cat.” I groaned and fell off the couch. I got up and rubbed my eyes. “Hey, I’m sorry. I just was so tired.” I opened my eyes to see Arin and Danny. “It’s chill Jack. But, you kinda missed rehearsal. Markimoo’s kinda worried. He’s waiting outside the school.” Arin said. I totally forgot about rehearsal. “Thanks Arin! I’ll see ya around.” They both waved as I ran out of the theatre. I ran into someone as I was racing down the hallway. I called out a sorry as heard a Sean McLoughlin. “Mr. Green. I am so sorry. I fell asleep on the tech couch and I lost track of time and-“ I started to hyperventilate. “Jack it’s okay. I’ll let you off this time. Just breathe.’’ I tried to breathe normal. “I’ll see you later Mr. Green. I gotta find someone.” I ran out towards the parking lot. I tripped on the stairs. I exclaimed a loud fuck and curled into a ball. “I’m not gonna be able to find Mark. He’s not gonna want me anymore. I screwed up.” I shook and clutched onto Mark’s jacket. “Jack. Sean! Hey breathe in and out. You’re all good.” I let out shuddered Marks and I’m sorries. He just kept telling me to breathe and that everything was okay. Once I had calmed down he repeatedly kissed my forehead each one separated with an I was so worried or I’m glad you’re okay. “Can you hold me please?” He nodded as we spooned in the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading Fam. Chapters will get longer.


End file.
